Angel of darkness
by wierd girl
Summary: The Weasley's twins hide a lot of secrets from the world, but one of them hides the greatest secret, Hermione, Harry, Ron and one of the twins want to find out what it is.......... (I'm not that good at summaries! U)


**ANGEL OF DARKNESS**

Hey I can't say that this is my first store in English, but, I'm Mexican, so, please forgive me if I'm not good at grammar or vocabulary U.

This story goes right after Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, just one character is mine, and if you don't like the way I write, I don't know what you're doing here . Enjoy!

**CHAPTER 1**

**Letters**

Weasley's House, living room, 10:00 am:

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting next to the fire, reading their new books (you know, she commands, what else could they do?) when Fred came in.

Hey guys, have you seen George?- Fred said to them.

Nope- Harry and Ron said.

Hello Fred, don't you see WE'RE READING?- Hermione lost her patience (if she has), she closed her book and was about to get up when Harry looked at Fred and said:

Fred, aren't you always together?

Yes, well, sometimes we're not, like when we take a bath or…

Your point is Harry?- Hermione said, she left the book at her side.

Well, I'm not sure, but it's just not usual that Fred runs around the house looking for George

OK! Let's analyze!- Ron said.

Ok, Fred, have you seen something different, weird, anything?- Hermione said, leaving her bad mood behind, but may be too soon.

Well, my dad is coming earlier and mom is cooking much more vegetables for dinner

I'm serious Fred!- Hermione jumped to attack Fred, but Ron stopped her.

We mean about George- Harry was patience, but sometimes, Fred just pushed him near the limits.

Yeah! Right, uhm, He's been acting strange since the…….- his voice was trembling, they all looked at Harry- since……that……fight…….against……you-know-who.

Harry stared at the floor, during that fight he had lost his godfather, Sirius Black, the only person that really treated as family.

Strange how?- Harry said finally.

Well, he stays up writing letters until midnight and he send them as soon as he finishes, he also receives letters during dinner….-

But I haven't seen any letter coming- Ron said.

That's the strange part, they're delivered in our room, but not by Hedwig, or Pig- Fred said.

Where does he keeps his letters- Hermione asked.

Locked inside a box under his bed- Fred said. They ran up stairs and found the box exactly where Fred said it was.

It's locked Hermione- Fred said.

Well we have no choice, you want to know what's going on with George?-

What about me?- George had just entered, in silence, Harry and Ron jumped and hide Hermione and the box, Fred looked at Hermione and pretended to be concerned.

We were just wondering if you gave Hermione some of the candies we made last year?- Fred said.

No- George turned around and was about to walk when Harry stopped him.

Where are you going?- He said.

I'm going for a walk, Harry what's up with you? You sound like mom

It's just that it's almost dinner time and you know how mom is, she wants everyone to be punctual- Ron said.

I'll be here, if I'm not, save me some cookies ok?- George ran downstairs and took a piece of bread that his mom left on the table.

He opened the door and walked around the house, he continued walking until he reached the woods. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Fred were looking through the window.

What is he doing there?- Ron said.

May be catching spiders- Fred said.

Lets see- Hermione took the box and raised it over her head, everyone was expecting a word from her, some kind of enchantment but she just throw it. The box broke and letters flew all over.

Nice- Ron said and took one of the letters.

Oh my god!- Hermione threw a letter and stepped back, Fred took it and read it:

"_How's Harry, I hope he's ok, I couldn't forgive you if something happened to him_

_He's my most precious person, keep an eye on him for me ok?"_

This could wake some suspicions- Fred said. Harry turned pale.

But, I don't think, you know……..I mean………….He's George………- Ron said.

We can't tell Ron, but it's necessary to keep an eye on George, Harry we're going to need your invisible cloak, now more than ever.- Hermione said

Back into the woods, George stood at a side of a lake he had discovered long ago:

I'm back!- he said like talking to a tree near him.

Great, I'm starving…


End file.
